The Finest Thread
by Lirtastsya
Summary: Craig thinks he can use Tweek for his own pleasure. Creek.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I can't stand IM messages, so all of these will be clean.

* * *

**(From) Token: **

**I can't believe you, dude... **

**-/-**

**(From) Clyde: **

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! **

**-/-**

**(From) Unknown:**

**This is Kenny... I HATE you. **

Craig rolled his eyes and flipped off his phone. He didn't care what any of his friends thought, and he honestly couldn't believe how shocked they were acting; well, besides Clyde. But, Kenny? He didn't see that one coming...

It wasn't a secret that Tweek Tweak was in love with Craig Tucker. Everyone knew that, Craig included.

Of course Tweek would never admit to it himself, that would be way too much pressure for him. The only way anyone had found out about his little secret was from the simple things he would say.

Whenever someone said something idiotic or it was only out of habit, Craig would flip everyone off; Tweek said Craig was only expressing himself and started to shake frantically after. Whenever the boys found out the girls made a list of the 'cutest boys in school' and Craig called out Cartmen on being the last on the list as he was too fat. Cartmen commented on Craig's 'fucked up teeth', Tweek commented that he liked them and started shaking again. And of course, whenever Craig looks up from his desk in class, 90% of the time he catches Tweek staring at him. Tweek merely lets out a 'Gah!' and averts his eyes, swigging his coffee from his green thermos.

But, it was TODAY that something was actually done about it.

* * *

Craig was sitting at the lunch table with his usual group of people; Token, Clyde, sometimes Jimmy, and Thomas. Not to mention the background person, Kevin. Everyone was scarfing down their food and chatting about some topic that Craig was all but interest in. He wasn't even hungry either, he just pocked at his, what he guessed was, lasagna and peas. He really wanted a cigarette right now.

He looked up from his tray when he heard a bunch of giggles coming from the end of the table. Bebe, Red and Wendy were standing there and flushed from talking so fast.

"We aren't joking!" Bebe said as Craig finally listened in on the conversation. "He was twitching like crazy, talking to himself by his locker-,"

"And he kept saying, '_OH man! What if he sees me drenched in coffee! He'll think i'm a total spaz even more! Gah!' _It was so hilarious!" Wendy continued, trying to imitate Tweek's outburst and failing at it.

Craig only rolled his eyes and went back to pocking his food. He hated when someone made fun of Tweek, he wouldn't give two cents if it was anyone else, especially that fat tub of lard Cartmen, but not Tweek. Although, he had no right to really say anything to anyway, he himself never tried to stand up for the coffee addict. He was a total douche for that.

Admittedly, Craig was sort of a ...bully to Tweek at times. But only when he caught Tweek looking at him during class. He would say things like, _'Look away, Spaz.'_ Or _'Hell, take a picture if you want.'_ But, that wasn't mean though, was it? He asked himself.

"...Anyway, I think it's really cute that he's got a little crush on you, Craig." Red giggled under her hand.

He looked up again and raised a bored brow, "The hell are you talking about now, Red?"

The red headed girl shook her head, obviously from Craig not paying any attention. "I said, I think it's cute that Tweek has a little crush on you."

"Everyone already knew about Tweek's little crush, why are you three bringing it up again?" Token asked simply.

After everything that's happened here in South Park, no one really cares about the homo's in town. Well, besides Cartmen. He's really the only problem everyone has to deal with. _Homophobic, asshole._ Craig thought to himself.

There were actually a few people in school that were gay: Kenny, Stan and Kyle (Which wasn't a surprise, the bromance they shared was a big give away. They came out that they were in love and dating last year.) Butters, Clyde (Who was secretly in love with Token since middle school.) Damien the anti-christ, Pip, and lastly, Craig himself. Okay, Craig was Bi. He's had his share of men and women, but he wasn't a man whore or anything. Everyone thought differently. They even had a vote too see who was the bigger whore, Craig or Kenny. Kenny won without care. NO surprise there either.

Clyde was a different story. He had no experience in anything. The only intimate thing he'd ever done was hold Token's hand when they were small. He's saving his first kiss and first time for him. Craig feels sorry for Clyde sometimes. Being in love with someone who only looks at you as a friend must really suck. Clyde always comes to Craig to talk about that kind of thing, and Craig notices how Clyde hides his true feelings. He usually makes fun and hides how hurt he is that way.

Craig looked over at Clyde who was sneaking glances at Token whenever he could.

Wendy spoke up this time, "Because, we started talking about it and... Well, Craig, we think you should go over there and ask Tweek out."

The entire table went silent.

He thought it over a moment before shrugging, "Alright, sure."

The entire table look over at him.

"Are you, -_ah shit!-_ serious, Craig?" Thomas asked, eyes wide and unsure. Craig had to admit, Thomas was really cute sometimes when his Tourette's got in the way. He quickly shook the thought away and gave a nod.

"Sure, why not? I mean, he likes me and i'm single and pretty horny." he smirked to himself.

Token shook his head and went back to eating his food.

"W-Well, he's sitting over there w-with B-Butter and T-Ti-Timmy." Jimmy offered and pointed his crutch over to the table.

Craig turned his head only and glanced over at him.

Tweek was clutching his green thermos tightly and shaking, his eye twitching occasionally. Craig noticed his shirt was buttoned up wrong like always (Sure enough, the huge coffee stain the girls were talking about was all over the front.) and his blonde hair was a crazy mess. Craig noted the dark bags under Tweek's eyes, which meant he probably wasn't getting any sleep at night. He remembered something about the coffee addict yelling about underpants gnomes. He wasn't sure.

Without looking back at his friends, Craig got up from the table and gradually made his way over to Tweek; he wasn't in no real hurry. He felt eyes on him, even more he felt Token's heated gaze on his back. It burnt.

"Hey Tweekers." He gave a crooked smile and it grew when Tweek looked at him, eyes round and doe like a dear caught in the headlights. The blonde let out a 'Gah!' and yanked on his hair, god only knows what he must be thinking at this moment. Probably conspiracies as to way Craig was even looking at him.

"C-Craig?" he asked already shaking like he was freezing to death.

Tweek's voice always sounded as though he was talking through clenched teeth. Craig grew out of his nasally voice as soon as he entered high school.

Craig smirked this time, "You and I are together now, got it?" The spaz stopped moving all together, it was when he dropped his thermos and didn't panic when Craig realize he broke Tweek.

* * *

Craig noticed another text message came in and he sighed inwardly.

**(From) Token: **

**Why are you even doing this, Craig?**

_Jeez, when did Token get so homophobic?_ Craig asked himself.

**(To) Token: **

**What the hell are you talking about, man? What am I doing that's sooooo bad?**

**-/-**

**(From) Token: **

**You know what i'm talking about. When you asked Tweek out and you.. broke him!**

**-/-**

**(To) Token:**

**I DIDN'T break him! He just sort of... stopped. He paused, glitched, it's different!**

**-/- **

**(From) Token: **

**OH sure.. Why did you ask him out anyway? Is it because of Bebe and the others? **

**Dude, that's not cool at all, and you know it. **

**-/-**

**(To) Token: **

**Why do you even care? **

When Token didn't text back right away Craig took the time to scare Clyde into dropping the subject as well.

**(To) Clyde: **

**If you don't shut up, i'll tell Token how you jerk off to his yearbook picture. **

**-/-**

**(From) Clyde: **

**...Ass**

Craig smirked to himself. He wasn't about to text Kenny back, that whore was probably just sore that he hadn't had Tweek yet and Craig beat him to it.

But more importantly Token _was_ right. Craig broke Tweek. He literally stopped working for a solid ten minutes and when he came back he jumped up and ran out of the cafeteria. _A faint 'Gah!' was heard as he disappeared,_ Craig remembered.

Craig flopped down on the bed and groaned when he landed on the thermos he picked up and took with him. Tweek left it behind and Craig was going to bring it back to him tomorrow. He pushed it out from under him. He HAD to remember to bring it back to his new boyfriend.

_Man, that's kind of weird to say._ He thought. _Tweekers is my new boyfriend._

"What in the fuck am I thinking?" Craig said out loud, "Tweek's probably innocent as hell. I'll never get laid with him as a boyfriend." He rolled over on his back. He felt his phone vibrate to tell him he had a text.

**(From) Token: **

**Because, Tweek doesn't deserve to be hurt. **

_How ironic,_ Craig thought to himself.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know it's bad, sorry. PLEASE review and tell me what you guys think so far and if I should continue it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much for your sweet and awesome reviews! Makes me so happy and eager to write more.

But, this is just a short chapter of what happened to Tweek during lunch~

* * *

Tweek's POV:

"Gah!" Tweek yelped out as he grabbed a few more paper towels, wetting them and trying his hardest to scrub the coffee stain out of his shirt. _Jesus Christ! Why did this have to h-happen, man!_

Tweek was late for school as usual, running to his locker as he knew the bell for first period was going to ring any second. Getting to school at a reasonable time was just way too much pressure for him. Even though Tweek didn't sleep a wink at nights - staying up all hours drinking coffee - he still couldn't bring himself to get out of bed and be dressed and ready for the bus; causing him to have to walk to school.

He was out of breath and panting a bit when he finally pushed his books inside, placing his green thermos on the shelf. Tweek was rambling through his bag, looking for his school work when he heard Clyde Donovan yell from a crossed the hall.

"Craig, dude, over here!"

Tweek's head shot up fast and his eye started twitching.

Craig Tucker. Tweek was so in love with him he couldn't stand it at times. With his cynical and stoic personality and his, sometimes, boring demeanor. Just... Monotone. (Tweek being described as nothing but insane and paranoid to a fault.) And no one could forget Craig's signature 'flip off' he gave to anyone and everyone around him, and blue chullo hat.

He watched as Craig casually flipped Clyde off and started talking with him.

Tweek noticed Craig's hair was started to get a little longer than it had been. His black hair now falling over his eyebrows, pushed to the side a bit. (Nothing like Red Goth's hair was.) But, it looked better that way, it brought out his blue eyes. A lot had changed since high school. Craig included. He was taller than Tweek, enough to make Tweek have to tilt his head up to just look at Craig's face. He also acquired some muscle tone, filling out his jeans nicely.

Tweek was mainly scrawny.

"Jeez, Tweek," Bebe started bringing him out of his thoughts and too look over at her. "Don't forget your jaw when you get to class." she giggled, as did her friends.

Tweek held back his blush and started grabbing randomly for his book and papers, "I d-don't know what you m-mean!" When he pulled out his History book - forgetting about his thermos - it knocked his coffee container right off the shelf. The cap fell off the top and the coffee covered the front of his shirt.

"Oh Jesus!" He cried out from the hot liquid. "Oh, man! What if he sees me drenched in coffee! Gah! He'll think i'm a total s-spaz even more!" It was the only thing that was important to him at that moment, (He didn't care that the coffee burnt him) he didn't care if anyone heard him, it wasn't a secret. He tried to remove his shirt but his fingers fumbled with the buttons every time he tried to undo one.

He heard echoing laughter come from all around him, but when his eyes searched around the halls he saw no signs of Craig. He gathered his things and rushed off to the bathroom to clean himself.

He did his best, but the stain wouldn't come out with just water. The tardy bell rang and he raced off to class.

When third period came around - the first out of three classes Tweek had with Craig - he wasn't surprised to see the black haired boy already seated with his head on the desk readying himself for a nap. Craig always slept through Calculus. Which was fine with Tweek, it meant he could look at him as much as he liked without being caught.

Tweek began to shake and tug at his hair, he always got nervous when he stared at Craig's sleeping form. Craig's lips would be parted slightly and he would listen to the soft even breaths. Sometimes Tweek was lucky enough to catch a glimpse of Craig's cute, uneven teeth. He didn't know why he liked them so much.

He started shaking harder this time. "Nngh!" He had a spasm and cried out, disturbing the whole class. The room went silent for only a second before the lecture from the teacher went on. No one bothered to look at him anymore as they were so used to Tweek's yells and tics. But, to his own misfortune he was loud enough that it woke Craig right up. He grumbled under his breath a little, rubbing his eye, then resting his head on his hand to look at the board.

Tweek looked at his desk for the rest of the hour.

Lunch was Tweek's favorite time of the day. It was when he could freely drink - what was left of - his coffee without the teachers telling him to put it away. He gulped down a drink as soon as his bum hit the seat.

"Well, hey there Tweek!" Butters greeted him as always.

"Gah!"

"Timmy!" Timmy said and smiled happily, fiddling his with hands a bit.

No one said anything else, which was normal for them. Tweek just looked back down at his thermos and clutched it tightly. He loved coffee. The smell of it, the very bitter taste, the way it gave a slow burn down his throat. Coffee was the one good thing he could always look forward too in the day, that and...

"Hey Tweekers." He knew that voice oh too well.

He turned his head and saw Craig standing next to him, giving him a very sexy, very crooked smile.

His eyes went wide._ OH SWEET JESUS! Craig is t-talking to me, he's standing and blinking and breathing and talking to my face! What the hell man! Wh-What's going on! _Tweek began to ramble in his mind, going absolute mute to the rest of the world. He started pulling his hair harder then he ever had before, shaking like a leaf; his face turned crimson.

"C-Craig?" He finally stammered out.

_This is it! I'm gonna die! That's the only explanation here! Craig hates me and wants me to stop crushing on him and he's gonna make sure that happens by killing me! I mean, what else could it be!_ He tried to think of something else to calm himself. _Oh man, that is way too much pressure!_

Tweek's eyes went even wider when a smirk appeared on Craig's perfect pale lips. "You and I are together now, got it?"

_Wait... What...?_

That was all it took to make Tweek become as still as the dead.

He stopped moving, stopped breathing for at least a minute. His mind became blank and his eyes weren't moving from Craig's face; not a twitch or spasm or tic in sight. He didn't hear Craig right, he couldn't have. It must be the government transmitting lies into his head or something... Right? The lack of sleep, the gnomes... Right?

Before he knew what was going on or before he could stop himself, Tweek stood up and sprinted out of the cafeteria. He didn't even notice he dropped his thermos until he was standing at his front door. He went up to his room and was already convinced he was hallucinating. Because, something that like wouldn't ever happen to someone like Tweek. It didn't happen! It wasn't real at all!

The obnoxious butterflies in his stomach mocked him.

* * *

A/N: Wow, i'm actually kind of happy about how this chapter turned out! PLEASE review and tell me what you guys think!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Mean thoughts and an affectionate moment.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean Tweek didn't come to school today?"

"I mean, He. Isn't. Here." Damien said lighting his cigarette and inhaling deeply. Damien was Craig's smoking buddy. They always went to the back of the school during the final minutes of lunch to have a quick drag; it always calmed him down. Craig always bummed a smoke off the Anti-Christ, the goth kids were too stingy, and Damien never seemed to mind it anyway.

"I have first period with him. He always sits behind that Scott Malkinson kid, the one that has a lisp and diabetes." He blew the smoke out through his nose, "He wasn't there. It was great, didn't have to listen to all those fucking annoying sounds he makes."

Craig had the sudden urge to flip Damien off and did. "Don't you have a class with him or something?"

_Yeah._ "Yeah, but I was sleeping. That class is boring as fuck." Craig said defending himself, but he knew it was in vain knowing the blacked haired devil spawn didn't give two cents about his excuses. "Yeah, well, sucks balls for me. I've got his stupid thermos in my locker and it's taking up all my space."

Damien stayed uncaring, "Throw it away then."

"No way man. He'd probably go crazy if I did that." Craig finished off his cigarette and put it out on the ground, stomping on it.

The bell rang and Craig and Damien headed back to class.

Clyde pounced on Craig during sixth period gym, causing him to stumble and fall down. "Ugh, you asshole." He grumbled and pushed Clyde off, getting to his feet again.

"Sorry dude, I guess i'm just in a good mood today." He smiled.

"Oh yeah? And why's that?" Craig grumbled.

"Because, Token got his license yesterday and picked me up this morning." Clyde beamed.

"And let me guess," he smirked, "There was nothing but awkward silence the whole entire ride to school, right?"

Clyde rolled his eyes and picked up a basketball that rolled over to him, "Oh shut up." He tossed the ball back to the previous user. "I couldn't help it. I knew if I opened my mouth something stupid would come out, or something I'd regret saying." He sighed heavily.

Craig just shook his head, he didn't know what he could say to make Clyde feel any better. This was a too common thing after all.

"I wish I had the courage you did, Craig. You know what you want and go for it."

"What do you mean?" He raised a brow.

"I mean about the whole Tweek thing. You just walked up to him and got what you wanted.. Er, kind of."

Craig chuckled. Craig _was_ pretty straightforward about things, he always spoke his mind no matter what. But that did bring up his little problem again that day. Tweek didn't come to school and Craig didn't know where he would be. He could be sick, but that would be too big of a coincidence from the incident yesterday. Or he could be at work.

He thought, _He's probably up at Harbucks today. I should go check after school._

"I'm curious though. Why are you even trying to out with Tweek?"

Craig didn't have a good enough answer to give him, he didn't have a crush on Tweek, Tweek wasn't even that appealing to him really. How could he be? He was scrawny and paranoid with wild hair and wild eyes. He doesn't do anything other than work at Harbucks and drink coffee all day. He was more or less a distraction from Craig being single.

He finally gave a shrug to his buddy, "Just so I can have a little fun." In all honesty, if it wasn't for Wendy's suggestion, Craig wouldn't have given Tweek a second glance.

"Hey guys, wanna play some ball?" Token offered cutting their conversation short, Clyde snatched the ball from him.

"Bring it on."

-/-

_Man I hate coffee._

That wasn't true, Craig didn't mind coffee at all; he just hated the smell of it. He loved the taste, but only if it was pure black, no sugar or creamer or anything added. He heard a jingling sound when he opened the door and went inside. He looked around but he still didn't see any sight of Tweek anywhere. He was starting to get seriously annoyed now.

"Good afternoon young man, how may I help you today?" Mr. Tweak asked and smiled.

Craig fought back the urge to flip him off, it was a serious battle but he won.

"Yeah, Tweek forgot something at school and I was just dropping it off." He said giving a lazy explanation.

"Well, Tweek's in the back stocking the supplies." Mr. Tweek started and Craig didn't wait to hear anything else as he stepped around the counter, heading to the back room and looking around.

He found Tweek. He was twitching and sorting through a card board box pulling out, what looked like, bags of coffee grounds. He took his backpack off and placed it by the door. Craig silently made his way over to the smaller paranoid boy and crouched behind him, pressing his lips to Tweek's ear and breathing out, "I found you."

Craig quickly stood back up when he heard Tweek shriek and spin around on his heels, which caused him to fall backwards and land in the card board box. He couldn't hold back his laughter and held his stomach.

"Holy shit!" He laughed louder, "Tweek, you've got the best reactions ever!"

"Oh Jesus! Craig! Whatintheworldiswrongwithyou?!" He asked way too quickly.

Craig shrugged when his laughter finally died down. He stepped forward and offered his hand to help Tweek stand back up. Tweek just looked at his extended hand, is eye was twitching, body jittery. Craig leaned down and took hold of his arm, pulling him up to his feet and fake dusting him off. He watched the blondes face go bright red, noticing the very limited space between them. He smirked.

Tweek was pretty bad at hiding his emotions, obviously. Craig could tell, anyone could tell. He wasn't even looking at Craig, he was looking at the floor, his fingers locking into his shirt causing his knuckles to go white. _He's so nervous, that's kind of cute._

"I've got a surprise for you." Craig said in rough voice, finally breaking the silence.

"Ahhh!"

Craig stepped away and went back to his backpack pulling out the thermos, and tossing it at Tweek who panicked and missed. _Oh jeez... _

"M-My thermos?" Tweek asked when he picked it up off the ground, "I thought i'd lost it forever man!"

"Nah, I made sure to keep it safe for you."

"Nngh! Th-Thanks, Craig!" Tweek walked over to the table at the back of the room, a small coffee machine on it, and filled his thermos all the way to the top. Craig watched him take the biggest and longest sip which calmed his shaking body down; not all the way of course, Tweek never stopped shaking.

"S-So much better." He sighed contently through clenched teeth.

Craig smirked, "Okay, so where's my reward?"

Tweek looked up at him with wide eyes," R-Reward?"

"Hell yeah, Tweek. I just brought back your most treasured thing, don't I at least get something for my hard work?"

"Gah! Ah, well.." Tweek started tugging at his hair, "Well, I guess I could g-give you a discount on some coffee."

Craig's eye lids dropped halfway and he frowned giving a very unamused look to Tweek. "You can't be serious?"

Tweek's eye twitched as he tugged even harder, "M-Maybe.. Jesus.. I could get dad to give you t-two discounts."

_Two ticket discounts on coffee... Oh what fresh roasted hell did I get myself into. _

Craig shook his head, "That's the best you can do, Tweek?"

"Well, if that's not good enough whatwouldyousuggest?" He took another drink to try and calm himself down.

"Well, I was thinking more of a kiss." Craig smirked and looped his finger around the messed up buttons on Tweek's shirt, pulling him closer. "I mean, that's what boyfriends are supposed to do anyway. Right?"

"B-Boyfriends!?" Tweek cried out, "OH Jesus, I thought you were just humiliating me for fun or something!"

"No way, Tweekers. I was being dead serious." Craig stopped and thought about it a second, "Wait, is that why you didn't show up to school today? Because, everyone would laugh at you?"

"N-NO. My dad made me come into work today. I had no choice!"

Craig just took the answer and gave a nod. He still wanted a kiss though, he wanted to see just how far he would go since Tweek was in love with him. He decided he wanted to break him.

He released his hold on Tweek's shirt and back him into the table, boxing him in; but not before prying the thermos out of his hands and placing it on the ground. He wasn't about to have hot liquid burning him. Pressing his body up against Tweek's weak frame, Craig slide his nose along the bridge of Tweek's nose, resting their foreheads against each other. He started giving him Eskimo kisses, slowly and affectionately. Tweek's eyes were squeezed shut, his face nothing but flaming red and hot.

"Aw, come on, Tweekers. Just one little kiss." He kept his voice low and soft.

"B-But..." He noticed Tweek couldn't speak, he just stuttered - or tried to stutter out - false objections of not wanting a kiss.

"Shh, no buts."

Tweek finally opened his eyes and he locked them with Craig's, "But, I d-don't know...h-how.. I..."

_Yeah, that makes sense._ Craig thought to himself. "It's okay, i'll teach you." He smirked again, and gently grasped Tweek's small wrists in his hands, "Just place your hands here." He placed Tweek's palms against his cheeks and pressed his own hands over them to keep them there.

_His hands are cold._ He noted. "Our faces are already close enough, so all you have to do is tilt your head up just a bit and press your lips to mine."

Craig watched Tweek's eyes fall on his lips and just stared at him. Watching his mouth, staring at his gross teeth, but Craig remembering Tweek liked his teeth just the way they were. He stilled to a slow vibration and nodded. He had Tweek right where he wanted him.

"Tweek, son." Mr. Tweak called out, walking into the back room. "Son, i'm going on break. Come out here and take over my shift till i'm done. Oh, and tell your little friend he can't stay in the back room. Store policy." He smiled and didn't seem to be phased at all by the situation he just caught his son in, unknowingly cock blocking Craig all together.

"Y-Yesdad!" Tweek quickly and slide out of Craig's hold, rushing to the door, "YoushouldgoCraig. I-I'll see you at s-school or something!" He disappeared to the front.

Craig turned around and growled in his throat. "Mother Fucker."

* * *

A/N: Some of you might not know what an Eskimo kiss is. It's when you and someone else rub your noses together, it's absolutely adorable! As always PLEASE review and tell me what you guys think!


End file.
